In 2012, the world will not end
by TryRunAgainstTheWind
Summary: A continuation of the story after ep. 10 of season 2. Starts off with Emily in jail, but its a continuation of everyone. T for language and references later on.


**This takes place after the tenth episode of season 2. If you havent seen it, look it up on youtube :) Its not just emily in this fanfic, its everyone :) but i do love emily/damon :P **

**Hope you like it x x  
**

* * *

I pulled a cold hand through my, thankfully, clean hair. Was it normal that I still missed them? It had been almost seven hours since Damon and Mom had visited. I would never wear the colour orange again. I sighed and tried to sleep; just another three days of jail, I tried to look on the bright side. It's a lot harder than you think.

* * *

Yuck. Morning breath. I stretched my stiff limbs and rubbed my sore back. The sun shone wanly through the barred windows. It was about five in the morning. Whoever is our coach, (hopefully Sasha) was going to kill me when I got back for not training.

_Or… _A new, shiny idea fell about in my head. There was a bench, two beds, and bars in my cell. I put the brick in the corner of the room and put it at the top of my cot. It was really heavy, which was good. I cracked my knuckle bones and held the end of bed. With all my strength, I pushed myself into a handstand, and opened my legs into a splits. I stared at the wood and watched the lines of cheap cork blur.

"Hey, Joe. C'mere! Look at this one." A guard whispered to his dozing partner.

"What? What-"

"Look!"

"Wow. How'd she do that? Look at her now! One hand…" Joe whispered in admiration. I landed from the handstand and pulled my cot into the corner of the cell. I never knew jail could be so spacious and airy… It comes in handy.

I could fit in a cartwheel and a double somersault, but no more. You have to make do with what you have I suppose.

"Ah, I understand." It seemed the man named Joe was nodding, from my peripheral vision.

"What?"

"That's Emily Kmetko, she's on the National Gymnastics team." Why were they still whispering? I could hear them, and they knew it. They continued muttering to each other. I tried to ignore them and practised my stretching exercises. I lifted my leg above my head and pulled the rock hard muscles. I felt the knots of stiffness from my horrible cot in my lower back.

"Hey you! Are you the Emily Kmetko?" the guard tapped on the bars. I nodded solemnly. "So you can do all those cool tricks on the bars and stuff?"

"Yep." I sighed.

"No shit!" He almost shouted, but remembered that we were surrounded by sleeping criminals. He nodded in amazement and walked back to his co worker, leaving me to myself. I was stationed in the Boulder Women's Criminal Imprisonment Centre. I hoped, no I _would_ never see the inside of these walls _ever _again.

I rested until about nine o'clock, then the other prisoners woke up. They cursed and spat around me. Thank god I had my own cell. I hooked my legs around the bars of the window and hung upside down for a minute, then pulled myself up, like a sit up. It really strengthened your calf and lower thigh muscles. I could hear the women gape and whisper. I sighed and continued to work out.

"What the hell a' you doin'?" A vicious looking woman shouted from the opposite cell.

"Exercising." I replied. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Tha' not exercise."

"It's for gymnastics."

She looked at me with scorn. "In my ass it is!" she sneered. I smiled in delight; finally, a challenge.

"You don't think I can do gymnastics?"

"Nope. If you in here, you don't gotsa no chance a doin' anythin'." She shrugged and stood as close to the bars as humanly possible.

"Alright, let's see about that. How about, I show you some gymnastics, and then you leave me alone." I tried not to be too smug.

"You're on bitch." She spat on the ground.

"Fine." I stretched my arms and cracked my shoulders. This would be fun; just like old times. Doing a few cartwheels and flips over slides and monkey bars, and the teenagers would smoke pot and clap.

I climbed onto the bed and grabbed onto the unpleasantly sticky pipe above my head. I pulled my body weight onto the top and began to swing. My hair flew around face, and the dirty ceiling passed beneath nose. I spun faster and faster, gaining momentum. I released, letting the pure force of gravity spin me into a perfect, tight curl of tumbles. I landed on the bed with a thump. The awed faces of the prisoners were hilarious.

"Do somethin' else." The narky woman, named Vanessa, challenged me urged. I shrugged and pushed back the bed. I stood in the middle of the room and folded from a crab into a handstand, then flipped back onto my feet. I then placed my left foot firmly on the floor, and began to sweep my right leg in diagonally. I was spinning in different directions, but using only one leg. There was a round of applause when I'd finished. I rolled my eyes and sat back onto my cot. I stared at the crack in the wall where a mouse lived, and waited. Only eight more hours until Damon and Mom visited.

I almost cried with joy when I saw their sad, sympathetic beings. I hugged my mom, and hastily kissed Damon on the mouth. They both held my hands and talked about home, and Brian, and the Rock. Strange how much you miss something when it's taken away from you.

"Just two more days hun, then you're out of here." My mom stroked my hair, and I tried not to cry. I hugged them both goodbye, and a hollow thudding of sadness took their place. I went back to my shithole cell crying, and propped myself up against the window. There were no stars tonight; the sky was too full of clouds for there to be any stars.

* * *

The next morning, I did the same thing; I practised my gymnastics and exercised. I was on the team to go to World's now. The day passed slowly and boringly, with the exception of yet another 'challenge' from my new 'buddy' Vanessa. When it was visiting time, Payson and Lauren all came, with the huge exception of Kaylie, along with Mom and of course, Damon.

I burned with embarrassment as they took in my tattered, dirty, orange jumpsuit. They reassured me I was missing nothing at the Rock. They even brought my new jacket.

"How's Kaylie?" I frowned. I remember her body collapsing into Austin's arms, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"She's stable. The hospital haven't said if she can compete in World's yet." Lauren pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

I nodded. When time was up, I hugged them all, and promised to be back soon.

"It's not the same without you, Em." Payson grimaced. I attempted to smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I stroked Damon's cheek before he was ushered out by a burly security guard.

And for a second night in a row, there was no stars, nor a moon. I was caged in by not only bars, but the whole fricking world.


End file.
